Peanut butter-Jelly Time
by little-asian-girl
Summary: Kiba and Akamaru make a PB&J. Enough said.


Kiba groaned. Akamaru groaned. They collapsed onto the floor of Kiba's living room, super bored. Kiba got an idea; He suddenly sat up. He looked at the clock: 12:00 P.M.

"Akamaru, do you know what time it is?" Kiba asked, grinning.

"Adventure time?"Akamaru guessed.

"No, Adventure time is Tuesday night, at 7:30."Kiba said. Kiba jumped up. Akamaru was lost.

"It's..." Kiba started. Akamaru finally caught on.

"Peanut butter- jelly time, Peanut butter- jelly time!" Akamaru and Kiba sang, as they went all the way to the kitchen, Kiba dancing the whole danced around the kitchen, grabbing everything he needed for a peanut butter- jelly sandwich. Akamaru was on the counter when Kiba opened the cupboard to get the peanut butter...He stopped dead in his tracks.

Kiba fell to his knees and screamed,"WE'RE OUT OF PEANUT BUTTER!" Akamaru pawed at his ears until Kiba stopped shrieking and said,"Dude, it's just peanut butter." Kiba leaped up and narrowed his eyes,"What do you mean 'just peanut butter'?", as if Akamaru had completely insulted stared at his friend.

"Uuuummm, Kiba, are you ok?" Akamaru asked. Kiba was pacing back and forth in the small kitchen.

"I can't eat a 'jelly' sandwich, no, jelly sandwiches are for losers...But what am I supposed to do without peanut butter? Eat bread?" Kiba murmured to himself.

"Kiba?" Akamaru asked.

"What?!" Kiba answered, with a crazier-than-usual look in his eyes.

"I've got an idea. How about we go to the store and buy some peanut butter?" Akamaru suggested, in a Duh-this-is-exactly-what-we-should-have-done-in-the-first-place tone in his voice.

"Oh, yeah..."Kiba said, feeling silly,"Sure!" He rushed to his room, grabbed a five dollar bill and ran out of the door.

"Kiba, where are you going?!"Hana exclaimed.

"TO BUY PEANUT BUTTER! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"Kiba answered, running down the shrugged. Akamaru ran after him

"I've got a weird brother..."She thought, closing the sprinted into the store. Several customers gave Kiba a 'what-the-heck-are-you-doing?' look. He grinned in a way as if to say,"Hehehe,Sorry..." Akamaru jumped into Kiba's jacket.

"Remember the last time you brought me into the store?"Akamaru asked.

"I remember it like it was yesterday..."Kiba said, sighing.

"It was yesterday..."Akamaru pointed was too busy to listen to Akamaru because he was staring up at the ceiling, as if to remember a memory.

YESTERDAY: Kiba strolled into the store, ready to cause some trouble. He spotted a girl that was about his age at a sample table, laying out cookies on a plate. She shook her short, blonde ponytails and sighed. She took a seat on a chair behind the sample table. She was wearing a blue tank top, loose, dark grey pants and simple white sandals.

Kiba grinned and strolled up to the girl. He picked up a cookie and put an elbow on the table. The girl gave him a funny look. Kiba started a conversation with her, talking in between bites. He kept talking so the girl didn't even notice that Kiba had eaten half the cookies on the plate.

Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and onto the sample table; He began to eat cookies. Suddenly, the girl looked past Kiba; Kiba stopped talking and slowly turned around.

"One: Why are you flirting with my daughter?, and Two: Why do you have a dog in my grocery store?"The Manager growled, pointing to a giant sign that said,"NO DOGS ALLOWED", in bright red ink, right next to the sample table.

"Heheheheh...Wow, how come I didn't see that?!..."Kiba said, hoping to avoid any ran out of the store,Akamaru at his side.

"Hey, he ate all of my cookies!" The manager's daughter exclaimed, as Kiba ran out the door.

OK, PRESENT TIME NOW:

"Good times..."Kiba said.

"Yeah, Let's just find the peanutbutter."Akamaru suggested. So Kiba and Akamaru spent the next few hours looking for the peanut butter, running away from the manager and waiting in the check out line.

When Kiba arrived at his house, it was late, so Kiba snuck through the front door and closed it behind him, quietly. Kiba gave a sigh of relief, thinking he was safe. But as he turned around his mom appeared in front of him.

"Kiba."His mom said. Kiba jumped...when he realized that it was his mom.

"Mom-"Kiba tried.

"Kiba, where have you been?"Tsume said, calmly, even though she was furious.

"At the store, getting peanut butter..."Kiba said, knowing his reason sounded stupid. Tsume sighed and left the room;Kiba let out a deep breath, he had been holding his breath for almost two and Akamaru proceeded to the kitchen, whispering,"Peanut butter-jelly time, peanut butter-jelly time!"

Kiba quickly made a peanut butter-jelly sandwich, considering him and Akamaru hadn't eaten all he was done he tossed half to Akamaru

"All that for a peanut butter-jelly sandwich..."Kiba commented, taking a bite of his sandwich.


End file.
